


All On A Thursday

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bookstore AU, M/M, Off Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another Thursday at the bookstore for Peter, at least until a certain young man walks in.<br/>~ Also posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All On A Thursday

Peter has been frequenting this book store for years. It’s independently owned and carries quite a few rarer books - there are even rumored to be some first editions hidden somewhere on the premises. It has floor to ceiling shelves lined with books covering two stories and there are various cozy corners for those who want to stay awhile.

Peter has seen many a person walk in and out, never to return. Yet there are a few, such as himself, who have found a home in this place. He has never talked to them, only nods and smiles, but he feels a kinship to them. He does not know their story, nor they his, but in this place they are kindred spirits soaking up everything the books have to offer.

Most of his fellow book lovers are older than himself though there are a handful around his age. It’s the younger generation, Peter has found, that tend to be the in and outers. Never staying for long, they flit through the shelves as if on a mission and rush out once they have what they need. Those shoppers are the ones who annoy Peter the most. This sanctuary he has found is meant for browsing, enjoying, and indulging. The rushers disturb the peace and Peter is always glad for their departure.

Peter’s hope that today will be rusher-free is short lived as a bespectacled young man rushes through the door. He’s panting and red in the face, Peter is instantly put off. There is a chain bookstore less than 45 minutes away and it aggravates Peter that this young man hadn’t found his way there instead. Peter takes a calming breath and returns his attention to his book, hoping to be drawn back into its depths.

Peter manages to get through two pages before he gives up. The young man seems to exude this restless energy though he is standing completely still - Peter notes that he is in the Young Adult section - and it makes him itch. As Peter is watching, the young man lifts a hand and starts dragging it across the spines of several books. It doesn’t appear to be a conscious gesture as the young man’s eyes are riveted to the back of the book that’s held in his other hand.

Peter wonders why the young man practically flew through the door only to browse through the books with no seeming destination or book in mind. Peter will admit to being slightly fascinated by him but is enormously relieved when the young man leaves, not having purchased a thing. Deciding that he does not want to be distracted by the door again Peter makes his way to a quiet corner to finish reading the chapter he started. Peter does purchase his book.

************

Peter can admit to having a routine, the predictable pattern of his day to day soothing. For example, Peter knows that every Thursday at 2pm he will be at his favourite bookstore. Just as people make time for the gym, Peter makes time for his books. This Thursday is no different and at 2:04pm Peter strolls through the doors. He raises a hand to the owner, who is situated behind the front desk, and makes his way to the History section. Someone had mentioned a book to him and he wants to check it out, see if their enthusiasm for it was merited.

As Peter is making his way through the rows he spots the young man. He is sitting on the floor, back propped up against a shelf, completely absorbed by the book in his hands. Peter’s curiosity is most certainly piqued for he had pegged the young man as a rusher.

The young man thumbs to the next page, eyes never once looking up, and Peter finds himself captivated by that simple gesture. The movement is at once precise and flowing, the book never wavering in his hands. Peter realises he must have completely misjudged this him. The young man is at ease and seems completely at home in his surroundings. In that moment Peter finds him beautiful.

Not wanting to disturb him Peter continues towards his destination. He glances back a few times and the tableau is still the same. Peter smiles.

*************

Though Peter does not see the young man every Thursday, he does see him often enough for a pattern to emerge. As with all the other regulars, Peter does not talk with the young man. He does, however, watch the young man more than he has ever watched any of the others. The young man is always in a different section each visit, something Peter relates to. He prefers to sit on the floor rather than one of the comfortable chairs which Peter just does not understand. Probably the most intriguing thing about the young man, at least to Peter, is that he has never purchased a book - Peter asked the owner.

Peter can’t help but wonder why. He has all these different reasons floating through his head but has come to the most likely conclusion: the young man cannot afford it. There is nothing about the young man that says he is poor but Peter has observed, many a time, when the young man has put back a book with longing in his eyes. Peter reasons he’s most likely a college student and they unfortunately don’t always have enough funds for indulgences such as books - unless that indulgence is alcohol for which they seem to always have enough. Peter has never understood that.

Another Thursday passes with the young man leaving empty handed. Peter’s eyes follow him until he rounds the corner.

*************

The summer passes, the young man absent throughout, and Peter finds himself missing him. Though their interactions have been limited to smiles and nods, the occasional wave, Peter has realised that he has grown fond of the young man. Peter has found him attractive for quite some time and he’s found a quiet sense of camaraderie with him. More and more Peter has found himself wondering what the young man’s name is, among other things.

Sometimes Peter will even make up scenarios in his head where he actually interacts with the young man, converses with him. Peter is so stuck, unfortunately, in his routine that he’s not quite sure how to break it.

September rolls around and the first Thursday of the month Peter is greeted with the sight of the young man sprawled on the floor of the Young Adults section. The young man glances up and grins widely when he sees Peter. Peter is helpless to do anything but return the grin with a smile of his own. Peter is quite thrilled to see him and thus chooses to stay near enough that he can still see the young man.

He ends up in the Fantasy section, which is quite alright with him as one of his favourite authors has a new book out that he’s been wanting to get. He finds the book with no difficulty and proceeds to lean against a shelf, half his attention on the book and the other half on the young man.

Peter has probably been reading for half an hour when he notices the young man stand up and re-shelf his book. Peter sees his opportunity and seizes it.

“Excuse me,” he says and it comes out louder than he was expecting. The young man jerks around to look at him. “Please allow me to buy that book for you.” Peter hopes the young man sees his earnestness. He doesn’t want to come across as a creep.

“Oh, uh.” the young man scratches at the back of his head. “Are you sure?” Peter cannot help but nod emphatically. “Well then, absolutely! Thank you so much.” The young man smiles widely.

They walk up to the register together and Peter purchases both their books. With their goods in hand they make their way towards the exit.

“I’m Stiles, by the way.” the young man, Stiles, says suddenly as they step outside. “Would you, um, would you like to get coffee with me?” Stiles asks with a shy little smile. Peter think it’s adorable.

“It’s a pleasure to officially make your acquaintance Stiles. I’m Peter.” Peter cannot help giving a slight bow. “I would be delighted to.” Stiles’ responding smile is the brightest Peter has seen.

**************

Peter’s Thursday routine stays the same but for one small change: he now walks in hand-in-hand with his partner Stiles.


End file.
